As the Internet technology develops, facial recognition technology has been used in more and more areas. For example, identities may be verified through facial recognition. In general, existing facial recognition methods directly examine an entire facial area in an image. However, in a situation where the face is partially covered (e.g., a situation where sunglasses or a mouth-muffle is worn), only a partial face is displayed in the image. Therefore, the existing methods have an issue of low accuracy of the recognition result in the situation where the face is partially covered.